


Rainy days

by Shaymin_Skyforce



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, F/M, Fluff(?), Forehead Kisses, M/M, My au as well, Polyamory, Potential spoilers(?), Rain, Six doesn't eat Seven, Sleepy cuddles(?), head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce
Summary: A short one shot of Mono, Six, and Seven after escaping from The Teacher. And yes I do know that Seven isn't in the game but my head cannon is that Little Nightmares 2 takes place after the first game. And Six didn't eat Seven and saved him from his spell. Plus I love the idea of a poly relationship between these three. Also I had to make this after seeing the ending + the secret ending.
Relationships: Mono/Seven, Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), Six/Seven
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Little Nightmares fic. So take it easy on me. Make sure to read the tags and summary.

She was still there. Looking for them. Mono and the others had landed in the dumpster beneath the vent and were staying as quiet as possible. After a few moments it was silent save for the sound of rain. Peeking outside of the dumpster Mono checked to see if the coast was clear. Once satisfied he crawled out and quietly called to the others. "Hey!" Six and Seven had crawled out of the dumpster and landed beside him. Immediately they started shivering. Mono felt bad for them as he was the only one with a coat. It would be best to seek shelter for now. They walked together across a wooden plank before entering the next part of the city. Six sneezed while Seven shivered and tried to protect himself from the rain. Mono saw a dumpster that needed to be moved so he gestured to the others for some help. 

Once they closed the lid and moved it into place they climbed onto a nearby tv then jumped on top of it. Mono went first then Six. Together they caught Seven and helped him up. Mono then noticed a house nearby that was unoccupied and pointed it out to the others. They nodded. Once they entered the house Six put on the raincoat that she lost. That left with only Seven without anything to protect himself from the rain. He was left shivering and teeth chattering. Mono noticed all the boxes left in this room. Perhaps they could use them to block out the wind from the broken walls. Mono shared his idea with the others and they agreed to help. Working together to move the boxes worked pretty well. 

They managed to block out most of the wind that was coming from outside. The rain still came through the hole in the ceiling but there was nothing they could do about it. However Seven was still cold. Having made up his mind Mono removed his arms from the sleeves and he opened it up like a superhero cape. Six and Seven moved closer and once they were close enough Mono wrapped his coat around all three of them. It was warmer but all three of them were blushing a bit. In a flustered cute way though. And Mono's was impossible to see with his paper bag on his head. They all sat there just chatting with each other. As well as chatting using sign language. In this world it's risky to stay in one spot but for now this is home. After some time passed Seven and Six fell asleep. Curled up against Mono. Mono removed his bag and gave them both gentle kisses on their foreheads. Then he fell asleep along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it's short but it's sweet. All three of these kids deserve to be happy.


End file.
